


trouble is (you're part of me)

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Angst, Gavin has emotions(tm), M/M, Romance, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, and hes not good at expressing them, until he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Gavin is making a mistake in pushing Nines away. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it. What happens when push comes to shove?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	trouble is (you're part of me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayCKx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/gifts).



> this was entirely an excuse to adapt Knightley's confession to Emma from Emma by Jane Austen aka the goddess of romance  
> title is from Trouble Is by All Time Low  
> hope yall enjoy!!

Gavin had always kept his cards close to his chest. That's just who he was - he didn't let anyone too close. Simple enough. Sure, it made him one of the lesser liked detectives, but he had Furball and Chris and Tina and Tina's girlfriend Valerie and that was enough for him, for a while.

But then Nines came along. Nines, who was so like Connor yet so goddamn different, who didn't take any of Gavin's shit. Nines, who was calculating and snarky and clever and curious. Nines, who his dumb cat loved and who loved Furball right back. Nines, who was beautiful and kind and far too perfect for Gavin.

Gavin didn't realise Cyberlife had the blueprints for exactly his type until it was too late. Until he and Nines went back and forth every chance they got. Nines would bring him coffee every morning (if he "behaved himself") and the domesticity would make Gavin's heart skip a beat .Gavin would tease him about the coffee being a degree off (it was always perfect) and it would make Nines roll his eyes. 

And then Ada happened. Gavin felt the ugly mix of insecurity and jealousy churn in his stomach whenever they talked about android shit and Ada complimented him. Gavin had never been so scared when he found Nines in the alleyway. Not since the incident with Captain Fowler. He'd never regretted his actions, his words, as much as he did as he clutched Nines and prayed he'd be alright.

And then Ada was gone, and they were safe, and he'd kissed Nines twice in 24 hours and  _ Nines had kissed him right back _ and oh god. Gavin was doomed, because Nines was perfect, and Gavin loved him, and Gavin was far from even being halfway decent.

It confused him. Honestly, it... scared him. He didn't know what to do, either. Because Nines was still getting him coffee every morning, but now he delivered it with a smile that made Gavin's heart skip and his cheeks warm. And Gavin just… couldn't.  


So he acted like nothing had changed at work. Still teased Nines like before, which earned the same amount of teasing right back. Still called him tin can, but that got him a fond, if exasperated, smile. Still pulled away when they got too close to each other, and that made Nines' pretty face contort into a little frown, those big blue eyes glimmering ever so slightly and his LED blinking red-yellow. Gavin didn't like Nines' reaction to that. But he didn't know what to do.

It - it being Gavin's obtuse behaviour - lasted four days, before there was a curt knock on Gavin's door after work. The door opened to Nines, a bag of takeout in his one hand (Gavin's favorite - he knew that logo too well) and a look on his face that made Gavin feel like he kicked a puppy. Gavin didn't say anything about the "surprise" visit, merely opened the door wider, stepping aside. 

He knew what he looked like - dressed in an old shirt and sweatpants and socks to ward against the cold hardwood of his floors - and Nines was impeccably dressed, all the way to that done-up top button. Despite the visit being a surprise, and it being his own apartment, Gavin still felt like a slob.

It was… awkward. They sat down on the couch. Gavin ate the food Nines had bought him. Nines alternated between watching Gavin and patting Furball, who had decided to settle on Nines' lap. 

The silence slowly wore Gavin down. "I assume you didn't come here to give me food," he began, halfway through his dinner. "You wanna tell me why you're here?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

Gavin had seen that coming a mile away. He hadn't made detective for nothing. "Oh." He set the container onto the coffee table. "Okay. Let's hear it." His hands settled on his knees, trying to keep some semblance of nonchalance.

Nines' LED went yellow, the light swirling around and around as he stood. Furball decided to get the hell out of dodge, padding off to Gabin's room as Nines wandered over to the window. Lucky cat. “I thought you wanted this." He said slowly, and Gavin's stomach dropped. "Wanted us. After everything "I understand if you've changed your mind, but I'd hope you'd at least  _ inform _ me." Nines' voice glitched in a far too familiar way. Gavin's mind whispered a memory of back alleys and near misses. He shook his head, trying to focus on the Nines in front of him.

"It's not that, Nines. Of course I haven't changed my mind, why would I change my mind?" He stood up, too, running a hair through his hair. 

Nines whirled around, LED blinking red-yellow. “Then what is it, Gavin?” Nines’ voice glitched again, making Gavin flinch. “Because since that night, you've barely talked to me unless it’s about work.” 

Gavin shook his head, pressing his fingers into his eyes, still staring at the floor. He hated this. He hated the way Nines’ voice glitched with emotion. He hated the way he couldn’t just say what he wanted to, mind still whirling too fast with doubts and fears. 

He took a long, shaking breath. Released it. It didn't help the storm in his mind. But he had to try. "I'm sorry Nines, really. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just... don't know how to deal with this, with us.” He risked a glance up at the blank television, looking at their reflection in the glass. Nines was watching him again. "I think…" Gavin bit his lip, and found himself finally turning, meeting those bright blue eyes. "I think if I loved you less, I'd be able to talk about it more. But I don't. And I can't." 

The words hung in the air, silence enveloping the space around them. Gavin looked away again, back at his black-socked feet, the pale grain of the floor. He swallowed heavily, chewing his bottom lip, and waited for Nines to say something. Anything. Yellow swirled closer and closer in the corner of his vision, and there was a white hand coming up to caress his cheek, turning his face up to Nines. Nines said nothing, just looked at Gavin, eyes gentle as his LED turned blue.

Gavin knew he was waiting for more. “I do want this,” Gavin admitted, each word taking its time to come out. He brought up a hand, and it curled around Nine's blank wrist. “I meant it when I said I want this. I just… you know who I am, how much of an asshole I am, and the fact that you’re still here?” He let out a humorless laugh, breathy and quiet. He'd never felt so exposed, not even when he got half ripped open by a dumb perp with a knife once. “That scares the shit out of me, Nines.” 

Nines, for his part, stepped closer, leaning in and pressing the softest, lightest kiss to Gavin’s forehead. “I will always be here for you,” He murmured, and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. “I will be right here, by your side-” he kissed the other cheek, “-for as long as you’ll have me.” His lips were mere inches away from Gavin’s. “Okay?”

Gavin curled an arm around Nines’ neck, bringing him closer, and pressed their lips together. It was slow, and soft, and steady, Nines' fingers gently twisting into Gavin's hair. It wasn't like their first kiss, full of desperation and relief, or their second kiss, tentative and hopeful. But like the others, it felt over far too soon. 

Nines pulled back, looking Gavin in the eye. "Okay?" Gavin tried to lean up to kiss him, but Nines' hand pressed into his shoulder, keeping up from doing so.

With a sigh, Gavin nodded. "Okay." After a moment, he groaned, more to himself than to Nines. "Now that we've quoted a shitty 2010 romance, can you kiss me again?"

Nines laughed, and gave Gavin another kiss. "You're ridiculous."

Gavin couldn't help the smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "You love me."


End file.
